Why Would I Need Anyone Else?
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Natsu needs a date for prom or he'll be the only one of his friends going stag. He's love to take Lucy but isn't she going with Loke. He'll just have to take Lisanna. But what Lisanna tells him may just change everything. NaLu oneshot. Modern Highschool AU.


*{Warning: slight NaLi at the beginning. Insane NaLu shippers, DON'T KILL ME!}*

It was that time of year again: Prom Season. Even though it was still a month away, the halls were still full of the usual Prom related murmurings. Boys were planning proposals, comparing tux rental prices, and telling woeful tales of attempts to match corsages with dress colors. Girls hotly debated the virtues of bras-less bodices and which really was better, long or short dresses. It was inescapable, which was especially unfortunate for Natsu Dragneel.

Last year, junior year, he'd gone stag with a mixed group of guys and girls. He'd had fun dancing with his friends (although Erza had made him motion sick when she spun him like a top try to "teach him how to dance." Lucy had been much more gentle and fun.) and making fun of the Ice Prick when he'd stripped off his tux and had been hit over the head by Miss Porlyusica, the school nurse, who'd been chaperoning. However, this year all of his friends were getting together and going together as each other's dates. Erza was taking Jellal, who was her Vice President on the Student Council and boyfriend. Gray had given in to Juvia's incessant begging and was going with her (When he'd finally said yes, she tackled him and, sobbing, had started kissing him all over his face). Gajeel had "given in" and asked Levy (everyone knew that he liked her, but he refused to acknowledge anyone who said this beyond a punch in the face). Even the Twin Douchebags, Sting, and Rogue had swung dates. Sting had, miraculously in Natsu's opinion, made Yukino, a perfectly nice girl, his girlfriend. Even Rogue had asked some girl named Kagura who'd agreed to be his date. Natsu felt this could be blamed on the fact that she went to Mermaid Heel Academy, the local, all girls, Catholic school. Even, Lucy, who Natsu would have taken as his date, was rumored to be going with Loke.

Natsu refused to be that loner at Prom, so he'd decided that he was going to do it. He was finally going to ask Lisanna Strauss to be his date for Prom. They'd been next door neighbors and best friends when they were younger until she'd moved with her brother and sister who had graduated and needed to live closer to their school, the next town over. This meant she'd had to transfer to their local high school. Ironically, Lucy and her family had been the ones who had moved in a year after Lisanna left. Lisanna had transferred back when her sister graduated and had gotten a job in Magnolia, just in time for her senior year. Just in time for Natsu to ask her to be his date for senior prom. She seemed like she'd be fun to go with. They'd been close before, playing house with Natsu's cat, at that time a small kitten, as their baby. Besides, there wasn't actually anyone else he liked enough to ask.

Sure, Luce was awesome and they always had fun together, but if she was going with Loke he wouldn't get in the way. Loke clearly liked her, he was a possible boyfriend for Luce. Natsu was just a friend. Still, it would've been fun to take her. She'd been in the group he went with last year and dancing with her had been a lot of fun. She'd even tried to teach him how to slow dance during one of those ridiculous songs that the deejays always played for couples. But, she'd be dancing with Loke this year, and he actually did know how to slow dance. Nope, Natsu would be asking Lisanna.

* * *

It was after school that Natsu found Lisanna. She was outside taking care of the school's collection of birds in an aviary. Now seemed like as good a time as any to ask her to prom. He didn't really have much planned for this. in fact, the only plan was just to ask her. Why come up with a big prom proposal when he just wanted a friend to go with. It wasn't a real date. Still, asking her in her favorite spot on campus seemed like it would make it look like he had put a little more thought into it. If he'd been asking Luce he would've asked her in the library, under the star mural in the astronomy section. She loved it there.

Natsu pushed open the door. There she was, filling up the bird feeders. Time to ask.

"Yo! Lisanna!" She turned.

"Oh, Natsu. Hey! What's up?" She said turning to face him.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" She dropped the bag of birdseed, a shocked look on her face.

"What? Really? Me!"

"Yeah. We're friends. I need a date. What's the big deal?"

"Aren't you dating Lucy?" Now it was Natsu's turn to be shocked.

"What! Me and Luce! Why would you think that?"

"Because you guys are basically a couple already. I saw it as soon as I came back and saw you two together." This was news to Natsu. "I know you like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Natsu. You guys are always together."

"We're best friends."

"You're always touching her and hugging her."

"That's just what friends do."

"You're always breaking into her room."

"It's a lot nicer than mine, can you blame me?"

"You're always upset when Gray is around her."

"That's cause the Ice Prick is a Stripper!"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you can honestly answer no to a question I'll drop this whole thing and go to prom with you."

"Deal! That's easy!"

"Hang on! If I win you have to admit that you like Lucy."

"Well, since that's not true, I'll do it."

"Alright, we have a deal. Remember I know you. I'll know if you're lying to me."

"I know. I know. Ask!"

"Would you do anything for Lucy, even if it hurt you?"

"That's not a fair question. That's what you do for a friend."

"Yes or no, Natsu?"

"Yes, but that's just cause she's my friend. That's what you do for a friend."

"No, Natsu. That's what you do for someone you love. Think about it. Whenever she's hurt doesn't it hurt you, especially when you can't help her?" Natsu thought back to the day that Lucy had found out her father had died. Even though they'd never been close and she hadn't talked to him in years, she'd cried her eyes out all day. It had killed him, especially knowing that he couldn't help her, couldn't fix the problem that was hurting her. Lucy was a happy person. Whenever she smiled it was like the sun had come down to Earth and was shining brighter just because she was happy. He'd do anything to make her smile, to keep her from crying. Was that what love was? He knew his Dad would do anything to make his Step-mom happy. Igneel had even traveled three states over to some tiny little store just to pick up a special wind chime for Grandeeney for their anniversary. All to make her smile. If the same thing would make Lucy smile Natsu would do the same thing in a heartbeat. He looked at Lisanna, the realization written plainly on his face.

"Wait! Does this mean I love Luce!" She laughed.

"Of course you do Natsu! Come on wouldn't you rather be asking her to Prom than me?" Just then Natsu remembered.

"Crap! She's going to Prom with Loke!" Lisanna looked confused.

"No, he's not. Lucy told me he's been asking her, but she keeps saying no. The guy won't take no for an answer. Apparently, she's waiting for someone else to ask her." She said with a smirk.

"Wait she likes someone else! Who!"

"You, Natsu. She likes you! She's waiting for you to ask her."

"Really! I should go do that!" He said running out of the Aviary. He immediately slammed the door back open. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Lisanna sighed.

"She should be getting out of Astronomy Club now, so probably in the Library."

"Thanks, Lisanna!" He said, sprinting off toward the school building. Lisanna sighed and shook her head.

"He really is incredibly dense sometimes."

* * *

Lucy was combing through the shelves of the Astronomy section. She loved it here, it was always so calm and peaceful. She was surrounded by her favorite things, books, and all she had to do was look up to see her first friends, the constellations. Her mother had taught her all about them when she was little, and when she was getting chemo in her hospital bed she'd told Lucy that if she was lonely, just look up at the constellations, they'd always be there for her. That was still a comfort for Lucy. And she could see them here during the day. This place was her serene getaway. Her perfect place.

"Hello, Lucy! You look especially lovely today." And there went the serenity of her perfect place.

"What do you want Loke?"

"For this most perfect goddess of love and beauty to be mine. My Aphrodite, will you go to prom with me?" He said, getting on one knee and holding out a rose for her. Normally Lucy would love a grand romantic gesture, she was ever the hopeless romantic, but she knew that the words Loke spoke were empty. they meant nothing. He was just saying whatever it took to get what he wanted. But he wasn't going to get it.

"No way Loke."

"Lucy, most beautiful woman in the world, the light of my life, please go to prom with me?" Lucy was just about to reject him when someone else spoke first.

"Not happening Loke, since she's going with me." Natsu came up behind Lucy and put his arm around her. "Right Luce." She nodded, unable to speak. She was dying to go to prom with Natsu, shed had a crush on him since Freshman year. And now he was acting like her white knight. This was what she always wanted.

"A challenger arises! It is I who shall win the hand of the fair princess, Lucy."

"Get lost, Loke. She's going with me. Or do you wanna fight?" Loke turned pale. He knew that Natsu had a reputation for fighting and going all out when he was. There was no way that Loke would stand a chance against him.

"You win this time Natsu Dragneel, but I will be back," Loke said, fleeing.

"Yeah right." Natsu snorted. Lucy couldn't help but notice that his arm was still around her.

"Uh, Natsu. He's gone. You don't have to keep your arm around me." Natsu didn't remove it.

"I don't want to. I like doing this. " She felt the blood rush her face.

"But people will think that we're dating."

"So what?" This was too much. Lucy grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. "Ow! What'd you do that for Luce?"

"Idiot! Don't casually say things like that!"

"Does this mean you won't go to prom with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to prom together, right? You just said we were."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"You nodded when I said we were going to prom together."

"You nodded when I said we were."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to prom with you."

"So, you don't wanna go with me?"

"I didn't say that either." She said, looking away.

"Hey, Luce, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I like you."

"I like you too Natsu. You're my best friend."

"No! I mean, yes, you're my best friend, but I like you, Luce. As more than just a friend." He sat up and turned to face her. "I love you, Luce, even if you are a weirdo, but I think I love you because you're a weirdo. I wanna be your boyfriend thing and, like, go to prom with you and stuff. What'd do you say?"

"You idiot! That wasn't romantic at all!"

"I don't know how to do romantic!"

"Well, shouldn't you try if you love someone!"

"Look do you love me and wanna go to prom or not!?"

"Of course I do idiot! But you could've asked a better way!"

"Like how!?"

"Not call me a weirdo!"

"But I love that you're a weirdo!"

"You could've still made a big romantic gesture!"

"Fine!" And with that, he stood up, grabbed her shoulders, and smashed their lips. Lucy resisted at first, then gave in and threw her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his around her waist and pulling her in close.

"Mr. Dragneel! Miss Heartphilia! What on earth are you doing?" Natsu and Lucy jumped apart and the scandalized librarian stared at them with disdain. Lucy blushed furiously and she wondered how she was going to explain their behavior. She didn't have to worry long, as Natsu quickly answered the question.

"Kissing Ma'am," Natsu said, bluntly. Lucy's blush increased.

"First you two start yelling and now you're kissing in the Library! I'd expect this kind of outlandish behavior from Mr. Dragneel, but you, Miss Heartphilia, I expected more regard of the rules from you, one of the Library's best patrons! Out with you! Both of you! You're suspended from the Library for a week, so that you may think about your actions!" Lucy was horrified. Natsu was not.

"Fine! C'mon Luce, let's go find a better place to make out!" He grabbed her hand and took the crimson and stammering Lucy with him out of the library. "So, Luce," he said when they were out of the Library. "Wanna go hang out?"

"I guess so since I can't go back to the library for a week." She said glaring at him.

"What! Like you minded?" She blushed.

"You want me to call Gray, Erza, and the rest of them to go with us?" She said, avoiding the previous question.

"Nope. I've got my Luce," he said, taking her hand. "Why would I need anyone else?"


End file.
